All you wanted
by ooopz
Summary: The Doctor left Rose with her mum after an adventure, Jackie decides to call Rose's old friends to cheer her up with kareoke. one-shot Don't own any of the characters except Liza -and I forgot, the song from the kareoke bit is All you Wanted by Michelle Branch don't own that either


Rose sat in her mum's flat an empty box of tissues on her left, a trash can filled with the used kleenex on her right. The Doctor had left her again, telling her he wanted her to be safe and what-not but all she wanted was to be with him, she hadn't even told him yet how she felt. Jackie looked at her daughter and sighed. If she got her hands on that Doctor anytime soon she'd box his ears into his next regeneration. She _hated_ seeing her daughter so miserable. Rose was a strong girl, so seeing her like this let Jackie know how serious it was. She looked at her watch. She had called some of Rose's old chums from school and asked them to help cheer her up. They would be to the flat soon, or so jackie hoped. At the knock at the door Jackie ran to the door saying, "I'll get it."

Liza, a small brunett with a pink streak in her hair and eyes as blue as the sky came in the door.

"Ello Ms. Tyler, they sent me to get Rosie ready, Kareoke night and ladies night at The Pub, ya know," said Liza her blue eyes landing on her old friend, she knew they weren't as close as they had been, Rose had been traveling with some guy they'd only call "The Doctor', and that's all they would tell her, none of their other friends knew what was going on with her beyond that. Liza grabbed Rose's hand and ran her thumb over it.

"Ya fell hard didn't cha Rosie?" said Liza quietly.

Rose could only nod.

Liza smiled at her and pulled her up into a tight hug not caring that her outfit was going to go to hell from her friend's tears, she could always make another.

"C'mon Rosie, we're gonna make you look fab, sing some kareoke terribly and get wasted, sound good yeah?" asked Liza.

Rose managed a choked laugh and nodded. As soon as Liza got started, she had Rose talking and laughing like the old days. After curling and pinning Rose's hair into a beautiful coifure and expertly doing her makeup, Liza decided Rose was ready to head out.

Rose sat in the booth with her friend staring at the banana margarita she had orderd, thinking of when she and the doctor met the man who invented the drink.

"Rose, Earth to Rose," said Shannon, waving her hand infront of her friend's face. "You gonna just stare at it?"

Rose looked at her friend and forced a smile, "What did you say?"

"C'mon Rosie do some kareoke, it use to always make you smile," said Liza shaking her shoulder.

Sighing Rose stood up and downed the maragarita quickly as she could then went up to the D.J. and selected her song. Grabbing the mic from the stand she closed her eyes taking a deep breath as the music started.

Meanwhile at the flat the Doctor knocked on the door, well pounded actualy.

"Bloody hell, Calm your britches," called rose as she went to the door, when she opened it there stood an oddly dishelved Doctor.

"Where is she, where is Rose, I need to appologise," he started to ramble

"Oi Doctor she's out with he friends. Don't think I should tell you where she is but i know she want's to soe you." she gave him the directions and he was off.

Rose looked into the crowd as she waited for the music focusing on Liza until the door opened and the doctor came in.

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything_

_so I tried to be like you, and I got swept away_

She looked at him while she sang, hoping he'd understand, trying to put all of her feelings into the lyrics.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and_

_you needed someone to show you the way_

_so I took your hand and we figured out that_

_when the tide comes I'd take you away_

The doctor's hearts beat rappidly watching his Rose up on stage, singing this strange song, that seemed strangely sad and yet romantic, or maybe he was putting more of his Rose into the song than there was.

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonly inside, so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

Rose held out her free hand to the doctor, even though he was in the back then pulled it back to her as she sang.

_Please can you tell me so I can finaly see_

_where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_so lonly inside so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oooh yeah_

The doctor forced his way through the crowd trying to get to the front he needed to talk to her to hold her.

_If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside so busy out there_

_and all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Rose watched as he came closer as fast as the crowd would allow, which wasn't all that fast.

_Ooooh oh yeah if you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

The doctor walked the last few steps to the stage as she finished singing his hearts thundering in his chest so hard he feared he was nearing his next regeneration.

_Please can you tell me so I can finaly see_

_where you go when you're gone_

He climbed onto the stage as she finished the last word of the song and pulled her close kissing her full on the lips exciting many cat calls and wolf whistles from the crowd.

"Hey," said Rose.

"Hello Rose, didn't think I'd leave you here forever did you?" he asked smiling his cheeky grin his glasses in place. He knew she loved the glasses, a slight five o'clock shadow grasing his face.

Steping off the stage hand in hand they were stopped by a young woman the Doctor didn't recognize her, she wore a jean cut off shawl with flowers embroidered a black tank with a pheonix and flowers design on the side, an acid wash jean cut mini and black thigh high faux leather boots.

"Is this 'im Rosie?" she asked looking at Rose. The doctor made the connection quickly and he realized this was one of His Rose's friend, and she wasn't very happy with him.

"Liza this is the Doctor, Doctor this is Liza Marshal," said Rose looking at the girl, then the doctor.

"I should beat your brains in for the state you put Rose in, then you waltz in like it's nothin' and snog her in front of the entire pub and try to make like it's all good?" hissed Liza poking him in the chest. "For my friends I would break my vow of non-violence, lord knows I got the chops to take down a a man thrice your size."

Rose shot Liza a look, "Liza calm down, it's cool."

The doctor looked Liza in the eye. "No Rose, Liza's right, I was in the wrong, I shouldn't have left you." He looked Rose in the eye. "I'm not really the best at this Rose. You know how i tend t' ramble, most of the time that's in hopes that i'll either come up with a plan or that you'll figure out what i mean."

"Doctor just shut up." she said and kissed him hard. "Let's go home yeah?" the twinkle in her eye told him she wasn't talking about the flat.

He grinned at her. "Tell your other friends good bye, I'll be right outside," he said kissing her nose.

Once he was outside Liza's expression changed. "OMIGAWD Rosie! Where'd you catch him, he's a looker yeah?" squeeled Liza.

Rose laughed.

"Does he have a brother?" asked Liza.

Rose smiled sadly. "No he lost his family," she said stopping herself before she said any more.

"Oh poor chap, well I'll see you around eventualy yeah?" said Liza.

"Yeah," Rose smiled hugging her friend.

Turning to the other girls whom had once been her group, she hugged them and said fairwell then headed out to meet her doctor.

There he stood leaning up against the door to the tardis. Rose laughed. The doctor looked up and smiled and held out his hand to Rose who ran and took it as they entered the tardis.


End file.
